Sometimes Love Isn't Enough
by Ryan0121
Summary: Set in season one Ryan isn't like you know him and all the kids on school are scared off him. I suck at summuries
1. Chapter 1

Set at the start of the first season except Ryan and Marissanever meet at the end of the driveway Ryan is a lot different than in most fanf icyou'll read just a warning hopefull you'll like it

Ryan walked into the kitchen to start another school day. It was only his second week there but already all the kids were afraid of him, not that Ryan really cared.Walking over to the cereal and pouring himelf some cereal without milk just how he like it he sat down at the kitchen counter in peace.

Seth enterd the kitchen amd saw Ryan sitting down having his usual breakfast of dry cerel

'Morning bro' Seth stated

'Morning' Ryan returned with little enthusiasm as he continued with breakfast

Seth went over to the kitchen table grapping himelf a bagel and sitting next to Ryan

'So Ryan i can't help but notice you're broding a lot recently' Seth enquired

'Seth i broad it's what i do'

' I know but if i get you a girlfriend maybe you would be happier'

' Okay first of all i dont want a girlfriend and second you don't even know any girls'

'Fine just trying to help'

'Thanks but i'm fine'

Ryan and Seth continued with thee breakfast when Kirsten and Sand walked into the kitchen. Kirsten with her bathrobe and Sandy just getting back for surfing.

'Morning boys' Kirsten greeted Ryan and Seth

'Morning' Seth and Ryan mumbled back while eating there breakfast

'So you guys ready for school' Sandy enquired

'Yes dad' Seth answered

After having breakfast Sandy drove Seth and Ryan to Harbor droping them off in the parking lot before making his way to his office.

Ryan and Seth walked throught the parking lot into the halls towards there lockers as they passed the popular crowd of Luke Ward,Marissa Cooper,Summer Roberts and the rest of there endless list of friends

As they passed Ryan and Marissa eyes connteced both ignored it carrying on what they were doing

'What is it about that Ryan guy. I cant stop thinking about him and i dont even know his surname, i got Luke i should be happy but i'm not. He's just boring now i need some excitment; Marissa thought as she watched Ryan and Seth walk away

Ryan regozied the girl in the corridor as his neighbour Marissa something, he'd seen the blonde haired guy picking her up a few times, he thought she was beautiful but knew he couldn't like her. Ryan Atwood had closed that part of his heart a long time ago


	2. Chapter 2

After school was finished Ryan was standing in the school parking lot smoking waiting on Seth when he spotted Marissa and Luke walking together.

As Marissa was walking throught the parking lot with Luke when she saw Ryan standing alone as he looked over at her blowing some smoke outside his mouth as he looked over at her which sent a shiver up her spine like she had never felt with Luke.

Ryan watched Marisa walking off wonderng why she was always looking at him , when Seth arrived by Ryan's side

'Hey man'

'Hey'

Ryan and Seth stood talking about there day until Sandy picked them up and drove them home.

Arriving home both Seth and Ryna dropped there school bags and went into the living room sitting on the couch playing there favourite after school activity Playstation

'So i hear theres a rager tonight. Want to go' Ryan enquired

' I don't know its not really our scene'

'I know but we need to get out. Plus whats the worse the coud happen'

'Alright we'll go, maybe i can get Summer to talk to me'

'Yeah maybe afterall thre wil probably be alchol there'

'Dude that hurts right here' Seth said as he pionted to his heart in fake pain

After Kirsten got in she ordered chinses food, the whole family was sitting down to dinner

'So boys any plans for tonight' Sandy asked

'Yeah dad were going to a party'

'You guys never go out' Sandy argued

'Yeah that why were going out. Who knows i might guy Ryan a girl'

Ryan just glared at Setrh telling him to shut up with his eyes which automactilly shut Seth up

'Ok guys just be careful ok' Kirsten told them with a worrying tome to her voice

'Ok'

After finishing dinner Seth walked upstairs to get changed for the party while Ryanjust changed his shirt and put on his leather jacket waiting on Seth befire sayoing goodbye to Sandy and Kirsten and making there way to the party


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan and Seth arrived at the party parking the Range Rover out front and walking inside, getting looks as they passed mixed between Seth Cohen at a party, and then new kid who everyone was scared of and basically steared clear of

As Ryan and Seth were walking Seth was to distaraced looking for Summer he walked staright into Luke who was standing with Marissa

'Hey watch were you're going geek' Luke snarled

Luke pushed Seth back making fall on the ground, all the kids in the party stopped what they were doing althought Seth was a unpopular geek everyone also knew he was Ryan's foster brother and he was off-limits

Ryan watched Luke push Seth and after checking he was alright squared up to Luke

'Listen Abercrombie touch him again and i'll knock you teeth right down your throat' Ryan threatned

Ryan pushed Luke away to show he was serious before extending his hand to Seth pulling him up as they walked past Luke and Marissa outside towards the keg seeing Luke and glareed as he passed and looking at Marissa

' So thanks man'

' No worries. So whos going to drive'

'I'll do it i'm not drinking and i want to keep my mind clear if i run into Summer' Seth explained

'Okay' Ryan ageered wondering if Seth would ever get over Summer, after all she was jsut a girl

About half and hour later Seth decied to go find Summer a try and talk to her, Ryan was standing outside with a beer in one hand with a cigerrete hanging out his mouth watching all the rich kids doing thing he was pretty sure there parents had no idea of,As he looked up he saw Marissa walking toward him a stopped nervous to even speak to him

'Can i help you' Ryan said smirking at the beautiful girl infront of him

'Yeah i'm Marissa Cooper im you're neighbour and we go to Harbor together'

'Yeah i've seen you around'

Marissa was taken aback by the comment almost every guy at Harbor knew who she was and most had a crush on her

'Right so i'm sorry about my boyfriend earlier' Marissa apolagized althought couldn't stop looking into Rya's ocean blue eyes

'It's fine not your fault your boyfriends an ass'

' Right well im sorry anyone, but i better get going'

'Bye' Ryan said as he watched Marissa walk back inside to her friends he had to admit she was beautiful but he didn't let girls get close to him knowing it always ended badly he only ever had random hookups and one-night stands.

Ryan drank another beer and smoked another cigerrete as he watched as a attarctive blonde walked outide and up to him

'Hi i'm Kelly' the blonde introduce herself

'Ryan'

Ryan looked at her she was about 5'7 blonde hair with a skinny frame but with curves in the right places and a very attractive face

'So Ryan what are you doing here by yourslef' Kelly flited with him

'Nothing just hanging out trying to stay out of trouble' Ryan explained

'So Ryan do you have a girlfriend' Kelly asked wanting to know more about the mystreios bad boy she had heard about

'I'm not really the girlfriend type'

'Well that good because i'm not really the boyfriend type'

' You know most girls wouldn't want to be spotted talking to me'

' Yeah well i'm not like most girls' Kelly flirted

Ryan look a her he hadn't had sex in a while and this party was kinda boring and Kelly was defiently attractive

'So you want to go upstairs'

'Defiently'


	4. Chapter 4

Seth was looking for Summer as he walked around the corner as saw her kissing a dumb jock, Seth heartbroken and tuend around quicklt to find Ryan so they could go home , when he bumped into a girl with short blonde hair he had never seen before

'I'm really sorry' Seth apolgized

'Its fine really' Anna assured

Seth looked at the girl she was no Summer but was still very attractive, Seht realised he never seen her before bbut didn't look like anty of the Newport girls he went to school with

'Hi i'm Seth you new here'

'Yeah i'm Anna i just moved here with my parents from Pittsburgh'

' So how do you like Newport so far' Seth inquired

' Its defiently different' Anna laughed

' So want a drink' Seth asked all thoughts of Summer leaving his mind

'Yeah i'd like that' Anna smiled

Seth and Anna walked over and got a drink and sat down talking and getting to know each other and finding out how much they have in common

Ryan and Kelly were upstairs upstairs in a guest bedroom, Ryan in top of Kelly who hard his shirt off in a bra with Ryan in his wife-beater making out, Kelly reached down to unbuckle Ryan's belt removing it and slipping down his jeans, Ryan removed his jean and socks before pulling Down Kelly's skirt and her underwear with it

Ryan quickly removed his wife-beater and unclassped Kelly bra as he grapped protection for his wallet. Quckly pitting it on before slipping inside her, kissing her chest as he did so as Kelly moaned his name out and had to bite her lip frm screaming her name out as he moved up and down her. Ryan grapped Kelly's ass lifting her on his lap as they continued until both were excausted and Ryan colloped on top of her.

Lying next to her until Kelly fell asleep, Ryan got up quickly putting on his clothes and walking downstairs looing at his watch seeing that it was quite late and that Sandy and Kirsten were probably wondering were they were.

Walking past the kids dancing he found Seth outside talking to a girl he knew for a fact wasn't Summer, Ryan made his wy sticking his head out the door

'Hey Seth it's getting late we better get going' Ryan shouted

'Ok coming' Seth replied as he quickly said something to Anna which made her laugh before catching up with Ryan as they made there way to the car. As Ryan walked with Seth he noticed Marissa looking over at him.

'Why is she always looking at me' Ryan thought to himslef as he and Seth got into the car and Seth drove them home


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school Ryan walked into his American history class sitting in the back row away from the preepy kids he just couldn't stand.Ryan walked the front door waitng on some of the other kids when he saw Marissa and Summer walk in talking and laghing about something as they sat down in the middle row, As Marissa went to sit down she caught Ryans gaze a blushed for reason unknown to her healways had that effect on her that she couldn't explain, she gave him a lfirty smile waving before sittind down next to Summer getting her book out waiting on the teacher

Ryan watched as Marissa gave him flirty smile, RYan just rolled his eyes wondering why she was flirting with him when she had a boyfriend. The teacher enterd the class with all the kids stopping there converstaion as he dropped his briefcase on his sek getting out a few documents before closing it and turning to the blackboard

While the teacher becane writing the classes next assignment on the board, he turned around to expalin there assginment

'Ok i want you to write a two-thousand word essay on an important figure in American history, you choose which you like. it will be done in partners i choose at random, ok so the partners are as follow Summer Roberts and Chip Matthews,David Scott and Hayley Reid,Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper'

Ryan rolled his eyes not believing his luck been stuck with Harbors princess, what kinda hell was he in. Marissa on the other hand was estatic she had a huge crush on Ryan but could never tell anyone a knew she shouldn't afterall she had Luke, but there was something about him she wanted to figyre him out and this was her chance

'Damn Coop your lucky he hot and a real bad boy which made him even hotter' Summer sequeled

'Yeah but what about you got Chip Matthews' Marissa countered

'He cute and all but he so dumb i'm going to so all the work' Summer complained

'Well what makes you think Ryan is smart' Marissa asked

'Well Coop i heard he got 96 on his SATs' Summer answered

After class was finished Ryan walk out of the clasrrom towards his next classwhen Marissa came running after him

'Hey Ryan' Marissa shouted running after him

Ryan turned around seeing Marissa coming up to him

'So want to come to my place after school to work on out project' Marissa asked with a smiled playing on her face

'Yeah sure why not' Ryan sighed

'Great see you then' Marissa smiled before running of a linking arms with Summer as they walked off to there next class

Ryan walked Marissa run of with Summer shaking his head wondering what he was letting himself in for


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan was lying on his bed in the poolhouse writing in his dairy,nobody knew about it except from him no even Seth. Ryan always had kept a dairy as a way of letting out thr feelings and emotions he couldn't or wouldn't say out loud.

Looking at his watched he saw it was 6.55 and he was due over at Marissa's at 7.00 so he dropped his pen closing his diary and hide it under his bed where nobody would look for it,grapping his books and notepad he, grapped his jacket and walked out of the poolhouse making his way over to the Coopers house

Marissa was lying on her bed waiting on Ryan's arrival she felt so nervous just waiting for him and even more nervous thinking of him in her room. She never felt that way about Luke and he was her boyfriend, shaking the idea out of her head as she went over to check herself out in the mirror, Marissa sighed realising she was trying to look good for Ryan, she loved Luke...right

Ryan arrived at the Cooper's front door ring the doorbell and waiting until a middle-aged women with bright red hair answered the door and looked at Ryan with a look of digust on he face, Ryan was sure he had seen her at a party last weekend at the Cohens

'Can i help you' Julie asked

'Yeah i'm here to start my American History project with Marissa' Ryan answered used to that look from people especially in this town

'Oh yeah she menitoned something about that' Julie replied letting Ryan into the the house and closing the door behind him

'Marissa,that Ryan boy is here' Julie yelled as Marissa walked down the stairs with an angry look on her face

'Thanks mom, common Ryan lets go up to my room' Marissa directed Ryan showing him the way as they headed upstrais

'And Marissa keep your door open' Julie shouted again before heading back into the kitchen

Marissa and Ryan enterd Mariss's room sitting on her bed opening there textbooks

'So'Marissa said unsure how to act in front of Ryan

'Why don't we just get started' Ryan said obvoiuslty not wanting to be there

'Sure' Mariss said disappointed that Ryan had no intrest in her but tried to stay postive

'Ok well how about we do the essay on Lou Gehrig' Ryan asked looking over to Marissa

'Yeah sure. Is he a baseball player' Marissa asked unsure

'Yeah' Ryan smiled at Marsisa despite himself

'Wow a smile thats new' Marissa laughed

'You're not funny' Ryan said trying to hold in a laugh

'Yeah i am. So i''ve got my computer we could print of the information then write it for ourselfs' Marissa asked looking over at Ryan

'Sounds great' Ryan smiled and he realised he was actually having fun with Marissa

A few hours later Ryan and Marissa decied to call it a night, so ryan packed up his stuff

'Well this wasn't horrible' Ryan joked looking at Marissa

'Well you know how to carm a girl' Marissa laughed

'Yeah well i better get going' Ryan said and Marissa followed him to the door

'I'll walk you down and then try and ignore my mom' Marissa said half serious

'You know you should cut your mom some slack. Because trust me when i say this she could be a lot worse' Ryan said looking Marissa straight in the eye to show he was seroius

Marisa felt like kicking herself, she didn't know to much about Ryan but could guess that his parents weren't the best if he was staying with Sandy and Kirsten

'Do you want to talk about it ' Marissa said in a soft tone

'No.I'll see you tomorrow' Ryan said before heading down the stairs and walking home


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Ryan was lying in bed in the middle of the night and decied to get up and have a smoke. Walking outside to where he had an overlook to the Coopers house he saw someone leaning over crying, looking closer Ryan realised it was Marissa

Knowing he would probably regret it later he walked over to the Cooper house to see what was wrong, entering the driveway Ryan made his way over to her

Marissa was leant over on the ground sobbing when she felt someone stand over her when she looked up she was happy to see who it was

'Are you okay' Ryan asked with slight worry in his voice

Marissa feeling embarrsed that Ryan caught her crying, she quickly wiped her eyes and stood up to better talk to him

' Yeah i'm fine' Marissa repiled trying to convince herslef aswell as Ryan

Marissa saw that Ryan was holding a cigerrete in his hand and usually didn't smoke but after the night she just had she didn't care

' Can i bum a cigerrete' Marissa asked looking at Ryan at thinking how good he looked in a wife-beater

Ryan looked at Marissa and smirked almost trying to figure if he heard what he thought. Did Harbors queen jus ask if she could 'bum a cigerrete'

'Yeah sure' Ryan agreeded wondering if she even knew how to smoke a cigerrete

Marissa took the cigerrete of Ryan as he lite it for her and she put it into her mouth taking a draw and blowing out the smoke

Ryan looked at Marissa quite impressed he half expected her to cought the smoke out

'So are you going to tell me whats wrong' Ryan inquird looking right into Marissa eyes and finally noticed just how beauiful she really was

'Theres nothing wrong' Marissa insisted neven know deep down she knew it wasn't true

'Yeah sure girls stand outside there house all the time crying' Ryan said with sarcasm

Marissa took a deep breath wondering if she should tell Ryan or not and then realised he was just as willing to listen as anybody in her life

'Ok i caught Luke flirting with another girl at a party tonight and he got into a huge fight. I'm thinking about breaking up with him' Marissa answered

'Well you should he an ass and you could do better than him' Ryan said

'Do you know anybody that would be intrested' Marissa said staring at Ryan lips thinking all she wanted to do was kiss him right then

'I'm sure any guy at school would kill to be with you' Ryan answered

Marissa was disappointed that maybe Ryan was intrested in her but decied she was going to find out

'What about you' Marissa asked looking a Ryan

Ryan realised staright away by the way Marissa was looking at him what she was talking about

'Look your very nice and very beautiful but i'm not the dating type and you dont want me you're just upset about Luke' Ryan replied looking at Marissa who was upset that Ryan thought that of her

'Thats not true if liked you for a while but just never admitted it' Marissa reasoned moving closer to Ryan so she could smell him with consited of a mixture of colgone.sweat and cigerrete smoke which made him more attractive to her

'Look i know what you think that i'm a good guy deep down and just need somone to believe in me, well thats not it i've got my repution for a raeson and you've been watching to many teen movie to think you can change me plus you can do so much better than me' Ryan argued as he left the Coopers driveway and made his way back to the poolhouse leaving Marissa standing alone with Ryan's smell lingering in the air and holding his cigerrete in her hand

'I'm going to get Ryan Atwood' Marissa thought as she made her way inside and up to her room removing all of Luke pictures from the frames in her room


End file.
